finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Lance (weapon)
The Holy Lance , also known as Pearl Lance, is a weapon in various games in the series. It is generally one of the most powerful lances and is Holy-elemental. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Holy Lance can be found at Jade Passage or dropped from Red Dragons or Blue Dragons. It is the most powerful universal lance, having an Attack of 90, Accuracy of 70%, and Evade of 2%. When used as an item, it casts Holy VIII. Final Fantasy III The Holy Lance can be found in the Ancients' Maze. Imbued with the Light element, it can be equipped by the Onion Knight and the Dragoon classes. It has an Attack of 125 and cast Holy when used as an item. Final Fantasy IV Originally called White on the SNES, the Holy Lance is Kain's best weapon in the SNES, PlayStation, and 3D versions. It is found in the Lunar Subterrane, by defeating Plague Horror. In the ''Advance and Complete Collection versions, it is surpassed by the Abel's Lance. It provides 109 Attack and 30 Accuracy. It casts Holy when used as an item. This weapon is metallic. In the 3D versions, Holy Lance has an attack power of 140 with an accuracy of 110 with the same properties as the 2D versions. Kain can equip this spear. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Holy Lance is the best spear in the game, found in the Depths after defeating the Twinhead Dragon. It is no longer Kain's ultimate weapon, as he can now equip others that surpass it. Final Fantasy V The Holy Lance is one of the twelve Sealed Weapons. It is utilized by the Dragoon or anyone with the Equip Lances ability. It is Holy-elemental, has an Attack power of 109, and gives a +3 bonus to Strength. Final Fantasy VI Originally translated as the Pearl Lance in the SNES version, Holy Lance is the second greatest lance in the game (third in the ''Advance and mobile remakes) and it has a random chance of casting Holy after attacking physically. It has an attack power of 194, grants +3 Magic, and enables the Runic command even though Celes can't equip it. It can be dropped from Holy Dragon or by betting the Murakumo in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. ''Final Fantasy IX The Holy Lance is a weapon for Freya, which can be stolen from Ark or bought for 11,000 gil from Daguerreo or Bran Bal. It provides 62 Attack and teaches the abilities Dragon's Crest and Reis's Wind. Final Fantasy XI The Holy Lance is a moderate level spear that can be crafted by alchemists. Final Fantasy XII The Holy Lance is a spear in the Spear 5 license. It can be first found in a chest in the Great Crystal, but becomes purchasable shortly afterward in Balfonheim Port for 14,500 gil. It has an Attack power of 78, and is Holy-elemental. Spears are among the faster weapons with 2.14s charge and 1.2s action time, second only to daggers and ninja swords. In the [[Final Fantasy XII#International Zodiac Job System|''International Zodiac Job System]] version, the Uhlan can wield the Holy Lance. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Holy Lance is one of the strongest weapons for Llyud. It can be crafted as part of the Forbidden Grimoire Recipe Book obtained after Side Mission 72. It requires a Durable Metal and Glittering Dust x2 to craft. It uses a generic spear sprite during battle. Final Fantasy XIV The Holy Lance appears as a weapon for the Dragoon job, obtained upon defeating three Extreme mode primals. It is item level 90, and as of patch 2.1 it was one of the most powerful weapons available for Dragoons. As patches have gradually increased the maximum item level, this weapon has gradually dropped in utility. Final Fantasy Tactics The Holy Lance can be poached from a Sacred or purchased in the Poachers' Den for 36,000 gil. It can also be obtained via Rendezvous. It is a Holy-elemental weapon, and will cast Holy on attack 20-25% of the time. It has a moderate Weapon Power and Evasion. Final Fantasy Type-0 Holy Lance is a spear for Nine. It provides 26 Attack Power and is bought from Bazz for 6500 gil. Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Legend III The weapon is called White in the game and it has a spear icon before its name. It has an attack power of 130 and can be forged by Masa on the ''Talon. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Holy Lance is a mid-ranked spear that can be used by any race. It provides 71 attack at level 1 and 158 attack at level 30, gives +25 to Stun and +5 to Dark, has one empty slot, and comes with the ability Jade Essence 1. It can also be created for 360 gil by using Adaman Tusk x3, Platinum, and Grain of Light x5. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Holy Lance makes a Holy Stone 1, level 10-19 makes a Wisdonium, and level 20-30 makes a Verde Diamond. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Holy Lance is dropped by the Wyvern enemy. The spear has an attack of 9 and is Light-elemental. Bravely Default Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions Holy Lance is a high-level Wind and Holy -elemental spear. It provides 102 attack power. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Holy Lance is a level 93 spear that increases Attack by 63, decreases Defense by 2, and increases Crash Bravery damage by 40%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Holy Lance returns as a level 60 Spear that provides -288 HP, +60 Attack, -1 Defense, and +30% Wall Rush Bravery Damage. It can be obtained by trading 153,400 gil, Trident, Kujata's Horn, and Dragoon's Dream x5. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Holy Lance grants +7 to Attack. It can be equipped by Dragoon, Kain, and Imp. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Gallery Etymology Category:Spears